Stay Away From My Daughter!
by Empv
Summary: Jonah’s teenage nephew Justin Simms comes to work at the store so Jonah can keep an eye on him ,what will happen if Justin lays his eyes on Emma,Amy’s daughter? Will Amy and Jonah save Emma from Justin’s bad boy charm or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1:My Nephew Is Coming

It was a sunny day at Cloud 9 Superstore. Jonah was busy stacking fruit miserably. He let out groans and sighs. Glenn, of course, walked around saying that "today is a happy day" for them.

For Jonah it was way more different.

"Hey Jonah, I saw you were looking miserable today! I came to see what's up, how you doing?",asked Glenn cheerfully.

This made Jonah feel uncomfortable.

"It's nothing Glenn.",groaned Jonah.

"Come on Jonah, you've always been like a son to me. With fathers and sons, they tell each other everything. Now tell me, is it something that has to do with Amy?", guessed Glenn teasingly.

Jonah laughed,

"No it's not that...",said Jonah.

"Well..tell me Jonah,tell me!", demanded Glenn.

"Okay, well, my brother and his wife couldn't stand my nephew making their lives crazy. He has been sneaking out and hanging with friends. So he is coming to work here. Trust me, I will keep an eye on him.",explained Jonah.

"Oh...",said Glenn.

"Well, I'm sure Emma,Amy's daughter, will like to have a friend. I mean she's coming to work tomorrow.What day does your nephew come?",asked Glenn.

"Same day as Emma will come back working.",said Jonah.

Jonah continued looking up at Glenn, "Just promise not to tell anyone.".


	2. Chapter 2:In The Break Room

Meanwhile In The Break Room~

Jonah hadn't felt this nervous in his life. While in the break room, he waited to see his friend, Amy. He didn't want to tell her first, he had a nephew,and then, that he would be coming to work with them. Jonah remembered as kids, his brother would always be in charge of him. Jonah's had the role of youngest.

Now Jonah's brother was a successful business man. A lot was going on when Jonah got word that he was being sent his nephew. Now he was going to have to look after him. That just made it ten times worse.

He already heard his nephew was a pain, but, why would his brother try to send him away?

Jonah sat in the looniest chair he could find. He wanted be separated from everybody else around him. By the time Amy came in, she had a big smile on her face. That made Jonah cheer up a little. He always liked it how Amy smiled anyway.

"Good morning, today is going to be a super awesome day! Today, my daughter is coming to work tomorrow, finally showing she could be responsible!", shouted Amy happily.

"I don't want anything, I mean anything trying to ruin my good mood.", Amy greeted everyone.

"If anyone tries to ruin my best friend's happiness they have to get through me.",growled Dina.

She spotted Sandra who is looking up at Dina.

"That means you, Sandra, you make everybody's life miserable here." Dina blasted her in a loud voice. Sandra softly looked down.

"Now if anybody has a big announcement just tell us."said Dina.

Jonah feel a little nervous, "Ugh..should happen now..",thought Jonah.

I tell the truth. She has that big smile on her face. A smile always gets me. That's how guys like me fall for...",thought Jonah,

Jonah was nearly surprised that the entire break room was empty.Jonah was lucky that Glenn was able to be silent. Dina was looking at each and of them like a predator hunting for its prey. It made Jonah extremely nervous as Dina looked over at Jonah.

"My nephew is coming!",blurted out Jonah.

"Aha.. I knew something was up!",shouted Dina happily.

She had caught someone that had something to say! As Dina clapped around in joy, Amy was looking at Jonah very questioning.


	3. Chapter 3:The Explanation

Amy stared at Jonah blankly. Jonah's eyes were focused on Amy during Dina's happy dance. Nobody seemed to be too interested into Dina's dancing. Dina had decided while she danced to the radio music that she was going to have fun. It caused Garrett, one of the workers,to bop in his seat to the music.

Amy pretended like she didn't know what was going on. Also, that it doesn't exist, as she went to Jonah to talk to him.

"So, your nephew is coming?",asked Amy curiously.

Jonah nodded, "Yup, I'm glad you asked,because I need you keep a eye on him."

"Really, how bad is your nephew?",asked Amy.

"He's a bad boy. Amy. I don't know what caused him to be like that. Maybe it's because my brother would always be working or something.",said Jonah.

Amy put her arm on Jonah's shoulder, "I'm sure your nephew won't cause any trouble here. I have a daughter who is a teenager. I know how to handle teens like him..",said Amy.

This made Jonah laugh, as Amy put out her confident smile, like she always does, while in the background- Dina was still dancing to the music.


	4. Chapter 4:The Next Day

The Next Day~

Jonah was busy stocking shelves of cans of soup on the shelves, minding his own business, whistling, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jonah!",shouted the voice.

Jonah got immediately paranoid hearing his name, and, was already moving his body in a way to defend himself. He came face to face with the person who wanted to speak to him. It turned out to be his older successful brother, Thomas, and his rambunctious teenage nephew, Justin.

"Jonah, what are you doing?",asked Thomas.

Jonah returned his self defense move back to normal and, almost laughed out loud.

"Nothing...",responded Jonah, acting like he didn't do anything.

"Okay, so, be good to Uncle Jonah, okay?.",said Thomas to Justin.

He was currently on his phone.

"Yeah okay.",responded Justin.

He continued looking on his phone.Thomas groaned.

"Okay.",said Thomas, as he took Justin's phone away.

"Hey, what are you doing!?",shouted Justin.

He was about to grab his phone back, but ,Thomas stopped him.

"Let's make eye contact, I'll say this again, be good to Uncle Jonah."instructed Thomas.

"Fine, okay, I'll be good.", grunted Justin annoyed.

"Good to hear.",said Thomas as he turned to Jonah.

"I'll be back for Justin okay.",assured Thomas.

He quickly left the store to his car to drive off. This left Jonah and Justin by themselves. Jonah and Justin stared at each other eye to eye Jonah and thought, "Oh this is going to be fun."


	5. Chapter 5:Ground Rules

As Jonah and Justin walked across the store, Jonah decided to discuss some "ground rules" for Justin to follow. This was before they decide to let him work around the store. Justin, on the other hand, was acting like he was paying attention because Jonah was talked too much. The more he spoke, the more Justin felt bored. While they were walking around, Jonah went over the rules

They stopped at the front doorway of the store. Finally, Justin

greeting customers at the front of the gate

"Oh my god how long is this going to take..." , saidJustin annoyed.

He looked over back of the store while trying to act like he was paying attention to every word that Jonah said. While looking over what is near him that is when she sprut into action.

"Uncle Jonah, who is that!?",shouted Justin.

"Who's what?",asked Jonah.

Justin tried to point his finger. Jonah could see what he was talking about. what Jonah saw what Justin is pointing at it was Amy and Emma in the clear distance of the store talking

"Oh that is the manager Amy and her daughter Emma.",said Jonah.

"Oh she looks pretty.",said Justin almost making Jonah laugh and blush too. what Justin said as he turned his head towards him

"Really, that was nice for you to say that about Amy.",said Jonah.

That is when Justin made eye contact with Emma. That is when Jonah quickly realized what Justin meant by calling one of them "pretty" as Jonah looked back at Justin who continued looking at Emma lovingly

"Oh no first we got to set some ground rules before that!" Shouted Jonah as he pulled Justin in a private area of the store so he and his nephew could talk to each other in private.


	6. Chapter 6:You Like Her Right

Jonah dragged his nephew to a private corner that is further away from Amy and Emma.

"Uncle Jonah, what are you talking about?",asked Justin.

Why would his uncle would all of a sudden wanna talk about ground rules? All he did was look at Amy and Emma. They didn't do any work,yet, so why are they even discussing ground rules in the first place!?

"What we need to do is discuss about ground rules before...that!",shouted Jonah.

He pointed over to Amy and Emma watching Justin. They followed his finger to where he was pointing, and then looked over at Jonah.

"Before what you just pointed to Amy and Emma.",said Justin before Jonah could say anything Justin could already tell something was up with his uncle.

"What is it you got a "thing" for the manager or something?",asked Justin. That made Jonah blush in embarrassment. He tried to tell his nephew to shush, but ,his nephew was too smart to believe in what Jonah was trying to do. Jonah stopped himself to what he was doing and sighed

"Yes you could say I have a "thing" for her.",admitted Jonah sadly.

Justin almost started to jump around in joy.

"Why don't you go talk to her, Uncle Jonah? I mean you like her right?",said Justin.

That was when Jonah sighed again, he looked over to his nephew again.

"Listen Justin, I know I already told you about me liking Amy, but she is under a lot of pressure. Sometimes, her daughter keeps her on her feet. Do you know what I'm talking about right?" ,asked Jonah.

He was paying attention, but, all that Justin did was act like he was paying attention. Jonah hadn't anytime to realize that Justin was acting like he cared. He continued to talk to him about the reason why they needed to set up these ground rules. Justin could imagine Jonah being underwater blocking out all the noise. The thought of it makes him laugh a little. As soon as

Jonah said Do you see what I mean?" Justin looked straight at him

"Yes." He said

"Good now. Let's get to work shall we?"said Jonah.

Justin looked at him, nodding his head in response as the two walked off to start off the work day.


	7. Chapter 7:I Need To Tell You Something

Meanwhile, for Amy, she already had sent off her daughter Emma to go ahead in, and, work around the store. By the time that Emma had gone to focus on her tasks, Jonah had spotted her and seen nobody was around to come up to her,so, he moved quickly,

"Amy, I need to tell you something.", whispered Jonah.

Amy had spotted Justin, Jonah's nephew, approached Emma from the other direction, they were going to try and block out her daughter, Emma.

"Hey is that..", the sentence drifted off..

Amy felt herself tense up. Jonah had dragged her into another private alley way of the store so they could talk private

"Woah Jonah what is going on?",asked Amy

"Its just I need to tell you something."announced Jonah.

"What is it?",asked Amy.

"I need you to keep your daughter away from my nephew.",said Jonah

"W-why?"asked Amy

"Because, I think my nephew likes her. I think it's best for you to keep her away from him.",demanded Jonah.

Amy was silent for a few seconds before gasping realizing what did Jonah ACTUALLY meant

Don't worry I will but I need to work first." Said Amy as she walked off waving to Jonah bye before heading off to start her job.


End file.
